ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vadermort's Last Stand
Darth Vadermort's Last Stand, also known as Darth Vadermort's End, was the conflict that marked the end of the Battle of the Jedi Temple and, by extension, of the Dark Revolution. It took place at dawn, in 197 BBY, on the front steps of the Jedi Temple. Darth Vadermort was confronted by Ronald Potter as the second part of the Battle of the Jedi Temple neared its end. The pair of them faced off in front of all the surviving fighters gathered around and, with help from Vernon Dudley, Vadermort was defeated once and for all. Prelude Return of the Dark Lord In 198 BBY, less than a month after Darth Vadermort’s initial defeat, Darth Tenebrous and Vadermort’s Force ghost hatched a plan to bring Vadermort back. They also used Annabeth Skywalker exclusively to do this. Finally, they imprinted a sign on their home base, the Underground Chamber, knowing Ronald Potter’s love for Annabeth would drive him to the Chamber. Ronald and his best friend, Ammon Kendels, descended into the Chamber, where they were bound to a wooden board by Darth Tenebrous. The two Padawans watched as Tenebrous prepared a potion, using a piece of Ronald’s robes to restore Darth Vadermort to a true corporeal form. Darth Vadermort soon initiated a duel with Ronald and Ammon. His attempts at eliminating the threat Ronald posed failed once again, as Ronald could hold his own long enough for help to arrive, surprisingly in the form of the class pet, Squeaker. Ronald and Ammon were able to escape with Annabeth and return to the grounds, alerting the world to Darth Vadermort’s return. Open war was soon initiated on the galaxy. Numerous citizens were either captured or killed. Despite this, Ronald was able to get through his third year of Jedi training. As a result of the war, a band of citizens began to fight back very early on in 197 BBY, but had very little success. They knew it would take a Jedi Knight to vanquish the Dark Lord. Near the end of the school year, Darth Vadermort returned to the Jedi Temple. By the time he got there, the residents had already ousted the stormtroopers scouting there and had begun preparing a defense against him. He rounded up his entire army of stormtroopers and beasts to fight the Masters, Knights, and Padawans who were in the Temple. The Labyrinth of Doom Meanwhile, the Padawans were preparing to complete their final test - the Labyrinth of Doom. Lily Vane, Pansy Lestrange, Silva, Annabeth Skywalker, Ronald Potter, and Ammon Kendels all stood in front of separate doorways. Severus Umbridge, Mary, Vernon Dudley, Draco Goyle, and the others stood on the opposite side. Yoda and Mr. Maulpres were the monitors. The doors to the Labyrinth slid open. As Ronald began to navigate the maze, he began to wonder whether or not there were any obstacles to encounter. He soon had his answer when Greer stepped forward and they engaged ad course. Ronald defeated the Rodian after a brief bout of fencing. Ronald apologized before continuing through the maze. A few minutes later, he heard lightsabers crackling behind a wall and followed the sound. He saw Annabeth Skywalker and Mary dueling. Annabeth won the duel, leading to a forced duel between her and Ronald. However, Vernon Dudley intercepted his first move, though he was attempting to take down Annabeth. As Annabeth continued down the maze, Vernon prepared to fight Ronald. At that moment, Draco came to help, having heard the talking. Ronald turned around. Vernon took the moment to reveal that he and Draco had been the ones pranking Ronald all year. Ronald felt angry as he recalled the pranks. However, Draco abandoned them. Ronald charged at Vernon, beginning a lengthy duel with the Zabrak. During a bladelock, Vernon threatened Ronald. Their blades disengaged, and their lightsabers clashed again. The duel had taken them around three corners when Ronald won the duel with a successful Zone 4 strike. Vernon screamed in anger, and Ronald taunted him. With that, Vernon revealed that he was afraid of failure, and had been hardened by students bullying him for most of his life, before he tried to change his ways. Ronald accepted his apology, realizing Vernon and he might not be so different as it seemed. He then continued down the maze, using the Force to navigate it. When he came out the end, Annabeth revealed she had finished second, and Draco had finished first. Draco began to gloat, but then Vernon emerged from the finish line, and revealed that Draco had cheated in order to come first. Although Draco attempted to lie his way out, his lie was seen through by Yoda and Mr. Maulpres. The Battle of the Jedi Temple Suddenly, Darth Vadermort’s electronically amplified voice rang through the hall and heard throughout all of the Jedi Temple. Vadermort informed the school that if they surrendered Ronald to him as a prisoner by midnight, nobody in the school would be hurt. Draco Goyle, spotting Ronald, stood and shrieked for someone to grab him, but everyone else protested. Yoda announced that the younger Padawans would be brought to safety, but those of age were welcome to stay and fight if they wished. Prompted by his friends, Ronald decided to go. Heading down an empty corridor, he began to panic — he has no idea what to do when he arrives, or where Ammon and Annabeth were. As the defenders of the Jedi Temple prepared to hold off Darth Vadermort, several dozen stormtroopers launched attacks on the Jedi Temple but were kept from entering. The Jedi defenders were able to fend off the stormtroopers using an array of tactics: Yoda, Mr. Maulpres, and Kitnum created an invisible Force shield around the school. Vernon Dudley and Severus Umbridge planned to lure as many stormtroopers as possible into the dangerous shield, where they would vaporize and die; other defenses included the animate statues and lightsaber battles. The whole building shook with the force of the stormtroopers’ sinister attacks, and Ronald met up with Annabeth and Yoda as they joined in defending the Temple against stormtroopers. Finally, the stormtroopers approached the Jedi Temple, Darth Vadermort in the lead. Sensing a Force barrier activated, he ordered them back before derisively laughing at the idea. He then told them to fire upon the shield, and they did. When the blaster bolts proved useless against the power of the Force, Darth Vadermort deployed Force lightning to break the defensive enchantments cast over the Jedi Temple. When the shield exploded in a visible release of energy, Vadermort ordered the troops to attack. After Darth Vadermort and his stormtroopers managed to break the protective Force shield around the Jedi Temple, the Battle of the Jedi Temple began. After at least a half hour, the fighting deteriorated significantly after Annabeth Skywalker and Ammon Kendels destroyed the Stormtrooper Commander by shooting him into a ravine. At least twenty stormtroopers came in and started firing, furious at their commander’s demise. The pair ran away from them, but then 100 stormtroopers attacked, outnumbering Annabeth and Ammon. Fortunately, Severus Umbridge intervened and helped ward off the troopers. The stormtroopers all died in earnest. The pair sprinted to the Starship Diner, knowing that destroying Darth Tenebrous and Darth Vadermort was the only way to end it. However, upon splitting up, they were both attacked by Vladamir. The snake's subsequent death proved another crippling blow, and the stormtroopers were cut down gradually. Darth Vadermort started dueling with Yoda, Ray Maulpres, and Vernon Dudley, all at once, cold hatred in his face. Lackbar started a duel with Darth Tenebrous, the last Darksider standing. Hundreds of people lined the walls, watching the two duels in awe. Finally, Vadermort intervened, and Lackbar rounded on him, as did Annabeth Skywalker and Ammon Kendels. Vadermort quickly fled from the four, bringing with him what Lackbar thought to be Tenebrous’ corpse. Vadermort took him to the Starship Diner and told him to stay where he was. Tenebrous complied, and Vadermort went to the Slug Diner nearby. The Duel Ronald ran through a metallic street before entering the Slug Diner as planned. When he heard a noise out of his line of sight, he ignited his lightsaber. He then ran and hid near the main staircase just as Darth Vadermort arrived. He then threw Ronald into a stone pillar and attempted to kick Ronald. He then taunted him, claiming that no one was here to save Ronald this time. Ronald responded that he would not need fire or a miraculous rescue this time, and one of them was about to die. Vadermort immediately said it would be Ronald. As Ronald regained his footing, he said that Vadermort would kill no one else. Darth Vadermort Force-pushed Ronald backward with roar. Ronald told Vadermort that the lightsaber prototype would always fail him. Darth Vadermort advanced, telling Ronald he had fixed the problem of loyalty, and that his sass would get him nowhere. However, Ronald warned Darth Vadermort of the fate that lay in store for him if he was unwilling to feel remorse for his actions. With that, he said: “Come on, Thomas, let’s finish strong!” He grabbed Vadermort around the neck and threw himself and Darth Vadermort off the ledge and into the ravine below. As the two duelists screamed, Darth Vadermort redirected their path with the Force, guiding them away from the ravine. Soon, they crash-landed at the stairs of the Jedi Temple; the impact forced their lightsabers out of their hands. Injured, but still energized, they desperately reached for them. Once attained, Darth Vadermort and Ronald’s lightsabers respectively clashed; neither were damaged. However, Vadermort unwillingly broke free of the bond, feeling Vladamir, his pet snake, destroyed. After a pause in the duel, the Force users clashed once more - this time, Ronald was viciously driven back. Sensing his fatigue, Darth Vadermort ramped up his attack until he was dealing in six blows per second. Ronald was forced onto the defensive. Finally, Darth Vadermort managed to disarm Ronald. He was about to kill him for good when Vernon Dudley intervened and parried the blow for Ronald. He encouraged Ronald to grab his lightsaber and continue, and began to distract the Sith until this could be done. The two Jedi younglings began the duel with their advanced forms of Shii-Cho and Shien, catching Darth Vadermort off-guard. Vadermort, unable to combat both at once, knocked Ronald aside. Vernon continued alone, but was quickly disarmed. When Ronald summoned Vernon's weapon, Vadermort attempted to kill him with a high-voltage blast of Force lightning. Ronald deflected the blast, the lightning rebounded, and Darth Vadermort was destroyed for good. Aftermath There was one shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended, and then tumult broke around the front staircase as the screams and cheers and roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward Ronald, and the first to reach him were Ammon and Annabeth, whose arms wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. June, Eegan Reich, and Bill Reggan soon came to him, as they were followed by Tegan Courtney, Severus Umbridge, Yoda, Mrs. Hilton, and Mr. Maulpres, and Ronald could not hear a word that anyone was shouting nor tell whose hands were seizing and pulling him, trying to hug some part of him. Hundreds of people pressed in on him, all of them determined to touch the Padawan Hero, the reason it was over at last. As the sun rose over the Jedi Temple, the building blazed with life and light, and Ronald was an indispensable part of the grief and celebration. Everyone wanted him there with them, their leader and their symbol. He must speak to the bereaved and witness their sadness, and hear the news that the tortured citizens all over the galaxy had come back to normal, the stormtroopers were fleeing or else captured, the innocent in prison were being released, and Ryoo Thule’s unnamed father had been named temporary Chancellor of the Republic. Darth Vadermort’s body was laid in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Mary and hundreds of stormtroopers that were to be burned later. Yoda had replaced the cafeteria tables, though everyone was jumbled together: teachers and pupils, aliens and parents. Exhausted and drained, Ronald found himself sitting on a bench next to Tegan, who distracted everyone by calling their attention to the false presence of a few stragglers outside so Ronald could escape. As he left, he spotted Lily Vane two tables away with her head on her mother’s shoulders, and he immediately realized that Lily had become one of his dearest friends. He saw Aidan Carter with his lightsaber hilt lying beside his plate as he ate, surrounded by fervent admirers. Everywhere he looked he saw families reunited, and then he found the two whose company he craved most: Ammon and Annabeth. The three of them left the cafetorium to see great chunks missing from the main staircase, part of the balustrade gone, and rubble and bloodstains every few steps. Ronald was exhausted, the pain of losing Mary pierced him, and most of all he felt stupendous relief and a longing for sleep. He knew he owed an explanation to Ammon and Annabeth, who had stuck with him for so long, and who deserved the truth. Painstakingly he recounted what had happened in the Slug Diner, and they had not even begun to express all their shock and amazement when at last they arrived at the place to which they had been walking, though none of them had mentioned their destination: Yoda’s office. When they went inside, the three made their way to the front where Yoda was. Tears were sliding down his green face, and the pride and gratitude emanating from him filled Ronald with joy. At last, Ronald held up his hands, revealing the lightsaber prototype to Yoda. He directed his words at Yoda and chose them with enormous care. He revealed that he had found the prototype after his defeat of Darth Vadermort. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, Ronald then handed over the lightsaber prototype, and Ammon and Annabeth looked at it with a reverence that, even in his sleep-deprived and befuddled state, he did not like to see. Ronald asked Yoda to return the prototype to the Museum of Archaeology on Obroa-Skai, and, to his surprise, Yoda agreed to complete the task. Yoda put the prototype within his cloak, then called over the intercom why he would not be there for the next 48 hours, while also congratulating everyone for their efforts in the battle. Ammon asked if Ronald was sure of this decision, with the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked toward Yoda’s robes, but Annabeth quietly agreed with Ronald’s choice. Ronald insisted it was the right thing to do, and as he turned to leave the office, thinking now only of the 4-poster bed lying waiting for him in his dormitory. Impact of the battle The death of Darth Vadermort and many of his followers brought the Great Sith Revolution to an end. The galaxy, which had been living in fear for the previous two years, suddenly found itself again free from the grasp of the stormtroopers and their leader, Darth Vadermort. Ronald Potter, who was one of the people most affected by the war, having lost many friends and family, now finds himself free of the burden that was placed on him. This also give him freedom to pursue what he has always wished: advancing on for Jedi training. He also hoped to find a family next to Annabeth Skywalker. Ammon Kendels and June Barton were also on the same wavelength. The first casualties were the stromtroopers who inadvertently crossed the protective enchantments around the Jedi Temple moments before midnight. Arguably, these deaths may not be considered battle casualties, although it is known that the first deaths were indeed those of TK-129 and several troops following him, who fell to their deaths when Aidan used the Force against them. The Stormtrooper Commander was killed by Ammon Kendels when he found the latter savaging Pansy Lestrange. However, there were hardly any light side casualties at all. Two Jedi Masters were killed in an explosion caused by unknown means. Mary was found dead during the fighting by Ronald Potter, though it is unknown how she died or who killed her. Several Jedi brutes were taken down as well, but there are no other known Jedi casualties. When the battle erupted, more people died on Darth Vadermort’s side, since lightsabers and the Force proved more than a match for blasters. Aidan Carter beheaded Vladamir with his lightsaber. Darth Tenebrous was believed to have been killed at the hands of Lackbar after he nearly killed Annabeth, though he wasn’t. The final duel saw Ronald battle with Darth Vadermort and kill him. There were at least 250 lives mentioned to have been lost on the dark side. Significance *End of the Great Sith Revolution *Death of Darth Vadermort *Darth Tenebrous now in hiding *First Stormtroopers shut down Behind the Scenes The battle was first drafted a year before the rest of the book, and during the production of . It is also said to contain elements of “Harry Potter,” though it was supposed to. In earlier drafts, the fight raged across the Jedi Council Chamber with few witnesses. Vladamir was also killed much earlier by a Rebel fighter in the Great Sith Revolution, something Ronald Potter witnessed. Of course, this all changed later. Beginning in 2015, D. Isaac Thomas has taken to Facebook to reveal plot details of a fourth Ronald Potter book. However, his account is now deleted. Appearances * Category:Events Category:Duels Category:Ronald Potter events